


kiss from a rose

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: she loves it when he kisses the rose tattoo on her back
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	kiss from a rose

**Author's Note:**

> just pure fluff and smut
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

Natasha hums as she feels the warmth of the sun seeping through the curtains of the bedroom. She snuggles deep into her pillow and inhales the scent of her own mixed with Steve’s. The sun feels amazing on her naked back while the bedsheets pool around her waist. All of a sudden she feels something soft on her back. Green eyes peer over and spots a familiar head of blonde. Steve smiles as he notices his wife looking at him.

“Good morning,” he gives her a boyish smile.

“Good morning,” before she could roll over, Steve stops her by holding her down with his hand on her waist, “what are you doing.”

“Kissing the tattoos on your back.” His lips make contact with the ink on her skin. 

Natasha had gotten a rose tattoo on her back a couple of years ago. It was from a drawing Steve had down and wanted it imprinted on her. The tattoo gave Steve more reasons to touch her, which she didn’t mind at all. She lets out a pleasant hum as his tongue begins to trace the vines over her rose tattoo. Natasha giggles as his beard brushes against her skin, she was grateful that the facial hair had finally gotten soft. 

“Steve,” she whimpers as she can feel him getting near the end of the rose tattoo, “don’t stop.”

“ _ Never _ , I can never get enough of you,” he kisses his way further down as he moves the sheets away from her. 

Natasha grips the sheets as his tongue prods her entrance and his hands hold her up. His tongue lapped at her quivering pussy. The redhead holds herself on her forearms, allowing Steve to move one of his hands and finger her while his tongue now concentrates on her throbbing clit. She moans at the feel of his fingers inside of her, prepping her for something much bigger and it makes her wet in excitement. 

“Steve  _ please _ .”

He smirks against her clit, “Since you asked so nicely.”

The super soldier quickly removes his boxer briefs and begins to rub his cock against her dripping pussy. He drags it back until the head of his cock is the only thing against her folds. Natasha mewls softly as he slips the tip inside of her heat. She knows that Steve is being a little shit as he slowly enters her. Natasha knows that he’s in control as he has a steel grip on her hips. The redhead let out a breath she had no idea she was holding until Steve was fully seated inside. His cockhead just manages to nudge her g-spot as he begins to grind. She wants him to go faster and harder but the soldier just kept swirling his hips instead. 

Natasha lets out a moan as Steve pulls out and then thrusts back in with a bit of power. She’s gripping the sheets tighter as he’s pumping in and out of her. His pace is a mix of both rough and gentle. Steve reaches for her hair, gripping on it gently as he continues to plowe the redhead. His lips are back to kissing her rose tattoos as he continues to fuck her. Natasha reaches down and begins to rub at her clit. Steve can feel her walls tightening around his cock. He licks his thumb and has the wet digit circling her anus. The feel of his thumb teasing her other hole and her fingers on her clit has Natasha crying out his name as she comes. Her juices coating both their thighs and the sheets. Steve lets out a growl as he comes deep inside of her. 

The soldier pulls out slowly and Natasha collapses on the bed. She purrs softly as Steve once again kisses her rose tattoo. 


End file.
